Klaus Nietzsche
(presumed) | birthday = June 25 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'3" | weight = 205 lbs | eyes = Lavender | hair = Black | blood type = O- | affiliation = L'Obscurité | previous affiliation = Shien | occupation = Leader of L'Obscurité | previous occupation = Shien's Mentor | team = L'Obscurité | previous team = None | partner = Kurama Kawahiru (presumed) | previous partner = Shien | base of operations = L'Obscurité HQ | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Unknown | status = Active | signature skill = Unknown }} Klaus Nietzsche (クラウス·ニーチェ, Kurāusu Nīche) is the leader of L'Obscurité, standing to be the only member aware of the correlation between the aforementioned organization and Kurama Kawahiru. He was, at one time, Shien's mentor in both the fields of education and combat, and is responsible for Shien's loss of his Shinigami powers. Klaus, like Shien, is aware of the nine Jinki Fragments, and also seeks to collect them. Appearance Unlike many of the other members of L'Obscurité's Ikken Kyūkage, Klaus has a very relaxed appearance. He has naturally wavy black hair that is kept in a topknot, akin to that of the stereotypical depiction of Samurai. He has a somewhat aged facial appearance along with very light facial hair scattered across his chin. Klaus is commonly seen in a a white kosode with a lavender hakama, a rather standard appearance befitting a master of martial arts, to which Klaus acclaims to be. Personality Like that of Shien, Klaus possesses a far angrier side under his calm and composed self, but with slightly more control, only getting angry when someone provokes him. His deepest peeve is to be considered inferior, and will not hesitate to kill women or even children if he is insulted in such regard. Klaus appears to be a sociopath, able to, at a moment's notice, change his demeanor completely. When he first meets Minato Kuramoto, he comes off as a kind man seeking atonement, whereas when he fights the Hollow attacking Minato, he shows his true colors, attacking the Hollow even after it was already dead. He has also shown no form of morals or concern for other people, regularly using other people through various manipulations to suit his need, even using them as test subjects for developing new techniques. Klaus has been described as being hostile and aggressive by nature as well as being very ambitious, both mentioned by Geovanni Decimus de Vino. He also views the Jinki Fragments as nothing more than tools, lacking an intelligence to think for themselves and so, needed to be 'guided' to learn their purpose. He is also a battle-loving individual, commenting that he had not enjoyed this view in a long time while surveying the battlefield during Mūkade's attack on the Seireitei. In addition, Klaus enjoys a challenging fight and said that anything less than the four Yonkō against him would be inadequate. Klaus is also something of a show-off, as shown in his use of extremely powerful techniques in rapid succession, all the while, expressing satisfaction to having done it. Despite being considerably calm and serious, he still has a habit of joking around and disrespecting those around him. He is extremely arrogant, insulting even the strongest Shinigami and treating the L'Obscurité division members as mere tools rather than comrades. During his duel with Raian Getsueikirite, he looked down on his abilities as a warrior and showed some degree of contempt for him, until he damaged his right arm and caused considerable injury to his body. While speaking derogatorily about Shien, he still recognizes his power as the strongest in Vincero. History Synopsis Part V Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō .]] Banshōheitei (万象風靡, "Subjugation of Nature's Entirety"): It appears to have a very simplistic design, consisting of a wooden hilt without a crossguard. The blade itself appears to be seemingly chipped away in appearance, although the strength of its cutting power has not diminished whatsoever. Because of its razor-like form, it does not just cut an opponent but rather shreds whatever Klaus designates as a target of the blade. *'Shikai:' It is released by the command, "Assume" (任ずる, ninzuru). The physical appearance of Banshōheitei does not change much, albeit the blade itself turns either jet black or snow white, respectively changing colors depending on what sort of technique Klaus plans to utilize. Despite the small change, the release of Banshōheitei is accompanied with a massive release of reiatsu which can be felt for several miles. :Shikai Special Abilities: Banshōheitei's power is supreme command over temperature, allowing Klaus to effortlessly cast out abilities that can result in such extremes as absolute zero (in the form of ice techniques) and absolute hot (in the form of fire, heat, and light techniques). Because of these possibilities, can ideally surpass the might of both Hyōrinmaru and Ryūjin Jakka completely, which are the strongest ice-type and fire-type Zanpakutō in all of Soul Society respectively. Because of its power, Banshōheitei's abilities can instantaneously kill a target by encasing them in ice consisting of absolute zero temperature due to all energy having left the proverbial thermodynamic system as well as to burn an opponent until they are rendered onto nothingness. This all-emcompassing power is why, according to Klaus, that the Zanpakutō's name means the subjugation of all things in nature. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed *'Mukai:' Not Yet Revealed Quotes * (To Raian Getsueikirite) "Ninth Fragment... you are merely a momentary life, a temporary existence of coalesced energy. Energy that once belonged to a single, ultimate being! An unstable force, lacking in intelligence or sapience, you require a guide to show you purpose. That guide is the Darkness! Me! The Jinki Fragments are nothing but slaves to the L'Obscurité. You will obey!" * (To Shien) "Don't you dare look at me like that. I taught you once before how far beneath me you are." Behind the Scenes Klaus and Kurama Kawahiru have a sort of similar relationship as Obito and Madara do in the Naruto series.